


[Podfic] let it disappear (i'm right there with you)

by Shmaylor



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Adam Knows All, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gentle, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, the hawaii episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: They’re in Hawaii when Andrew leans against Steven and thinks, oh.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] let it disappear (i'm right there with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let it disappear (i'm right there with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258082) by [worthitandchill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthitandchill/pseuds/worthitandchill). 



> I thought AO3 locking my rpf would be good enough to keep it in fandom spaces, but the try guys just did an episode on fanfic and nothing is safe anymore. So, additional disclaimer. If you're one of the people appearing in this story, or if you know any of them for real, hit that back button. You really don't want to listen to me read a story about yourselves or your friends kissing. Really. 
> 
> cover art photos from [the softest photoset i've ever goddamn seen](https://demonproofboi.tumblr.com/post/172726210168/i-was-not-ready-for-any-of-the-softness-of-this). which is also the photoset worthitandchill said inspired them to write this fic <3

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/let%20it%20disappear.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [let it disappear (i'm right there with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258082)

 **Author:** [worthitandchill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthitandchill/pseuds/worthitandchill)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 12 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/let%20it%20disappear.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/let%20it%20disappear.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
